


To Belong

by StupidPoetry



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidPoetry/pseuds/StupidPoetry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the sun rises we'll be just a pile of dust on the grass. The children will play and won't know we were there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Belong

When the sun rises  
we'll be just a pile of dust on the grass.   
The children will play and won't know we were there.   
There will be no "us",   
there will be no blood in our veins,   
just the wind singing about our mistakes.   
You will look at me for the very last time   
and I won't be scared   
to disappear.


End file.
